


So Good for You

by zaynplusanyone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I promise I love them too, Insecure Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sexy lance, Tension, The air is so thick, everyone else is asleep, expressing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynplusanyone/pseuds/zaynplusanyone
Summary: The moments where Lance and Keith come together for the first time. A glimpse into their firsts.





	So Good for You

**Author's Note:**

> First work for the Voltron Fandom!

Lance grips Keith’s hips while Keith grips Lance’s forearms, breaths mingling in the small amount of space in between them. Lance looks down into his eyes while Keith looks down at the floor, actively avoiding the pull.

 

“Lance...”

 

Keith knows Lance’s game, his facade,and right now there’s nothing to see through. This confidence, this grip, this safety, this want, this certainly is no facade.

 

“Keith, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” Lance speaks confidently but quietly. Both enough to make Keith shudder.

 

He tries again, “Lance,” but it’s no use. He doesn’t even know what he’s protesting as he looks up. So blue, so beautifully fucking blue.

In order to avoid the eyes peering into his soul he connects his forehead with Lance’s.

 

“Let me be good for you, Keith. I can be so good for you,” he whispers for only Keith to hear in the otherwise empty room. 

 

Keith takes a deep inhale. “I know Lance, but I’m no good for you. I’m no good for anyone.”

 

“I know you believe that but I absolutely do not.” Lance says with conviction. “You have so much heart, even if you try so hard to keep it locked away. You protect, you sacrifice, you fight, just so we can see another day. You take care of me, such good care of me, even when we are at each other’s throats. Let me take care of you. Let me be it for you. You’re everything, everything I want and need.”

 

“We’re in the middle of a war, Lance.” Keith says, running out of reasons, out of excuses other than that he truly doesn’t feel good enough. He doesn’t feel worthy of the eyes, soul and heart that are trying to give him their everything. He doesn’t feel worthy enough to be anyone’s everything. Somewhere in him he thinks that may be the best indicator that this incredible blue paladin in front of him is exactly perfect for him.

 

His thoughts are interrupted...

 

“We’re always going to be in the middle of some kind of fucking war Keith. Which is exactly why we should let ourselves have this.”

 

He’s not sure he understands the logic but he’s also not sure he needs to. His resolve is crumbling by the second.

 

Lance’s hand comes up to his face. “Keith, I love you.”

 

“Fuck, Lance. You can’t just say that shit out of nowhere.”

 

“I didn’t think it was out of nowhere when I just told you I wanted to be your everything.” He smiles. But it’s a soft smile, one that’s only reserved for moments he feels are important. Keith rarely sees this smile and it truly is something to be on the other side of it.

 

Lance brings his hand back down around Keith’s waist again and Keith draws his hands slowly up Lance’s forearms until he reaches the sides of his face. Lance, still with the soft smile on his face closes his eyes and relaxes into the touch.

 

Keith has no reasons left not to and he thinks Lance knows this if the way he leans in just that much closer is any indication.

 

He opens his eyes just to check and make sure he’s feeling the situation correctly and when he sees the soft smile on Keith’s face and the slightly nervous violet eyes he closes his again hoping Keith will make the next move. Keith moves his hands to the nape of the other’s neck and pulls Lance down to lip height. He can’t breathe with the adrenaline that’s coursing through his veins but finally he moves in. To feel his lips connect to Lance’s soft and sweet lips is heaven. The touch is gentle but packed with feelings. His grip on Lance is tight but lips are still cautious. Lance feels this and moves his lips more firmly against Keith’s conveying exactly what he just said. Keith gets lost as they continue kissing, hands exploring, mouths opening and he doesn’t know if it’s been minutes seconds or hours when they finally separate for air. All he knows is that he needs to do it again. As many times as Lance will let him because he’s never felt so safe, so loved, but he’s never loved like this either. He can’t catch his breath with the way he’s just been kissed. His hands won’t stop shaking with the way he never wants to let go and he feels Lance’s smile before he sees it. Kisses Lance’s smile quickly before he opens his eyes to see it. When he does open his eyes Lance is already looking at him and he’s doesn’t know how he didn’t see it before, the love, the care.

 

Keith states, just as quiet as everything has been but just as confident as Lance, “I want this. I want you.” He wavers slightly as he elaborates. “I mean, not just tonight, but, but always.” He stares into those beautiful blue eyes for just a few moments before he continues, “I want this.”

 

Lances smile widens and he picks Keith up and drops him gracelessly on the bed, effectively turning the heat up at least twenty degrees. He looks down at Keith, as determined as he’s ever seen him, with a smile as big as he’s ever seen it and declares - “I’m going to be so fucking good to you Keith, I’m so fucking good for you.”

 

And with Lance’s arms by the sides of his head and before Lance can claim his lips again Keith smiles and agrees, “I know Lance. I love you too.”


End file.
